leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2014
11:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stdY7NMWhLc 11:38 I don't really understand why, but 11:38 it's a video 11:39 I tried to say that to nystus 11:39 he left when I was at the truck part 11:39 i just kinda 11:39 closed it 11:39 after 11:39 "My love 11:39 is like 11:39 A TRUCK" 11:40 berserker 11:42 who knew that a single episode of casual anime can be so demotivating 01:23 oh, my chat died 30 mins ago 01:23 actually only about 15 01:23 the last message I saw was about some miracle witch or something 01:24 thought i wouldn't be surprised if chat took long to register DC 01:24 01:24 I need like a notification that it died or something 01:24 only way I can tell is that my away button won't work anymore 01:25 http://nonadventures.com/comics/2014-04-19-372.png 01:33 That moment where you only need 4 more points to get to your promotional games 01:35 http://media.wizards.com/images/magic/tcg/products/jou/aasd7y23m34co/UdkbyRXrpu_EN.jpg I want this as a wallpaper 01:35 want it so much 01:39 no teh 01:39 no 01:39 I'm finally getting back into playing ranked 01:39 take it easy and back out 01:40 Why? I'm at 96 points in Silver V playing almost nothing but jungle 01:40 psy 01:40 I'm not talking to you 01:40 http://chasestone.deviantart.com/art/Extinguish-All-Hope-448660271 01:41 !!!!!?!?!?! 01:41 too small, teh 01:41 uh 01:41 zoom 01:41 ...too small 01:41 then pay the artist dude for print 01:41 or something 01:42 or I could hope for mtg to put it as a wallpaper on their wallpaper section 01:42 ha ha 01:42 looks cool enough that there's hope for it 01:42 too bad they're going to extinguish it all 01:43 kinda 01:44 that's the second card with this theme though 01:44 actually though 01:44 official wp's suck because of all the watermark / border stuff 01:44 http://magiccards.info/bok/en/4.html 01:45 why not a flood 01:58 . 02:03 hm 02:04 how uneventful 02:30 indeed 03:01 hasta la vista 03:01 no u 03:20 ello everyone 03:21 que 03:21 poops ? 03:21 such a warm welcome 03:41 OHAYOGOZAIMASU 03:53 hi 03:58 well 03:58 doing a monotype team 04:07 k 01:02 genghis khan does not have a boar 01:03 nor did he have siblings with a frost bow and ice magic 01:03 but Genghis conquers and rules from a saddle 01:03 they're related, but not exactly siblings 01:04 also, Genghis' main rival in uniting the Mongolian Tribes was his former Blood Brother 01:04 make of that as you will 01:05 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-oumonotype-112513069 01:06 i should duo a support heimerdinger 01:06 welp. 01:06 so much for that discussion 01:07 oh noes 01:07 it's the dicta- I mean, bot 01:07 PREPARE TO BE OBSOLETED 01:08 so we're gonna get an EVEN MORE ANNOYING version of azri? 01:08 what shall we do 01:08 we take Shaw's hand in marriage 01:08 and his virginity 01:08 ... 01:09 i'll fetch the pope 01:09 um 01:09 boba 01:09 soo 01:09 nonono 01:09 I saw an article about Leaguepedia 01:09 fetch the Spanish Inquisition 01:09 drama between their head dude, curse, twitter, and the "staff" 01:10 they're busy doing an inquisition somewhere 01:10 do you want a rabbi or a chaplain 01:10 yay mc finally loaded 01:10 I want Cthulu 01:10 to wed Sharon to me 01:11 and his brother, the Flying Spaghetti Monster 01:11 shall be my best man 01:11 i am not diving to rlyeh again 01:11 my brother is not a flying spaghetti monster 01:11 last time i almost went mad 01:11 so many angles 01:11 Cthulu's brother, you dol- I mean, my lovely waif. 01:11 oh. 01:12 wafer 01:12 your lovely what now 01:12 Sharon's mah waif. 01:13 no im not 01:13 fine, he's my waif.... to be 01:13 you do realize what that word means 01:14 pingaling 01:14 apparently a lot of people here is bi 01:14 I know, play on words while mostly meaning wife 01:14 pingaling 01:14 are bi* 01:14 there's real bi and then there's poser bi 01:14 QUICKLY 01:15 FETCH THE POPE AND THE DALAI LAMA 01:15 I'm more of a weirdo who doesn't really care about the genitals 01:15 THE IMAMS, RABBIS AND BISHOPS 01:15 or intercourse as a whole 01:15 THE MONKS AND THE SHAMANS 01:15 i dunno 01:15 me, i got turned on by a lot of things 01:15 mineko, your brother ain't accepting 01:15 My wedding will be.... fabulous. 01:16 i'll call the chaplain 01:16 will you do like the japanese dude who married his nintendo DS 01:16 you want ultramarines or blood angels 01:16 salamanders, veh 01:16 Word Bearers 01:16 he doesn't want to 01:16 salamanders for a wedding 01:16 always 01:16 can't force him either 01:16 black templars 01:16 :) 01:16 his best man shall wield the plasma gun 01:17 now this is random 01:17 unlike poser random 01:18 nuh uh 01:18 fine 01:18 my best man shall wield a four pronged nemesis sword 01:18 (Irelia) :3 01:19 you do know you're getting wed in an imperium chapel 01:19 on prometheus 01:19 blah 01:19 got swept 01:19 I suppose that's payback 01:19 I is no care 01:19 for your sweep to me as well 01:19 she will be best man 01:20 or she will be one-woman exterminatus of you heathens 01:21 Veh 01:21 Scenario : Indonesia gets a national League of Legends skin 01:21 what kind of skin would you like, and for whom 01:21 i'm on the phone with calgar 01:21 hang on 01:22 there are some instruments that can be fitted into a Sona skin 01:22 thing is 01:22 when I say Indonesia 01:22 most people will think "Bali" 01:22 or "Jakarta" 01:23 does not matter if we have 39 other provinces 01:24 that's like saying Romania and thinking of Transylvania 01:24 hurrhurr 01:24 or Szekelyland 01:24 pretty much 01:24 well 01:25 Romania did get a Dacian themed skin for themselves, which is nice 01:25 we're still garena 01:25 and garena gets no skin 01:25 so, no matter how obscure, it'd be cool, imo 01:25 I keep getting flincheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed 01:25 Veh, Garena TH got a skin 01:25 thailand? 01:25 rotom heat is the only thing that couldn't be one shotted 01:26 yeah 01:26 back to teambuilder 01:26 after a dragon danced mega gyarados 01:26 one shot* 01:26 stop writing shotteed 01:26 i must've missed something 01:26 shotted* 01:26 because understooded 01:26 Muay Thai Lee Sin was for Thailand 01:26 it's funned 01:26 the hell kind of skin they got 01:26 oh for 01:26 Olaf nearly got a Boyar skin 01:26 putrajaya be done tomorrow 01:27 but Russia got Bear Cavalry instead 01:27 back to the teambuilder 01:27 if its too obscure they won't get it 01:28 if they don't get it, then it'll be more exotic 01:28 unless the instrument is drums full of piss 01:29 also 01:29 Turkey is the only server 01:29 hrm 01:29 with two skins made for it 01:29 i fear of something 01:29 in the lines of Koteka Xin Zhao 01:30 pfff 01:30 the fuck 01:30 or Jarvan 01:30 well, Xin Zhao is already used for Poland 01:30 with their Winged Hussars 01:30 Jarvan then 01:31 also, if we count Lunar Revel, then China has the most skins for their server 01:31 and yet, even with that many skins, Yasuo still pisses them off 01:31 hang on 01:31 in Champions online, killing Foxbat 01:31 alright 01:32 I expect Singapore to get a Kog'Maw Lion skin or something 01:33 tst 01:33 because yasuo is a japanese dog 01:33 if Malaysia got one, I assume we'd get either Garen, Shen or Irelia as Hang Tuah 01:33 and we must kill all japanese dogs 01:33 - china 01:34 this is ridiculous 01:34 irelia or shen is the most likely 01:34 the hell is wrong 01:35 my connection is fine 01:35 I hope for it to be Irie 01:35 and this thing is lagging 01:35 hurhur 01:35 Hello guys 01:36 keeps saying server not responding 01:36 Garena in a nutshell 01:36 Japanese dog? 01:36 shiba inu 01:36 yasuo is shiba inu 10:42 this one involves less killing 10:42 synthetic blood 10:50 must 10:51 do things? 10:53 no 10:53 what then 10:55 not do things 10:55 thats not hard 10:56 ngu 10:56 hhnnngggg 11:28 dance 11:28 puppets 11:28 DANCE 11:28 no u 11:29 you know what i hate 11:29 every time riot patches a new champ on the PBE its at midnight when i wanna go to bed 11:29 raaagh 11:29 lel 11:29 i blame wut 11:29 wot 11:29 what i do 11:29 oh wait 11:29 NA 11:29 ha 11:30 izk 11:30 idk if izk or hex lived in NA 11:30 u busy? 11:30 i always got confused about where izk lived 11:30 uh 11:30 going hom in 15 min 11:30 oh 11:30 ok 11:30 what ye nid 11:30 owheo 11:30 lol 11:30 guess i could've said teh but you came first in the alphabet 11:30 LoL 11:30 ? 11:31 i'm blaming wut for NA's shortcomings 11:31 namely, being slow ass mofos 11:31 atleast im not in EUW 11:31 pfft 11:31 ha 11:32 also i wish i was as slow as riot 11:32 i guess im just too fast for them 11:33 I don't get it either 11:34 well 11:34 I was kinda looking forward to NAE server 11:34 dat manacost buff for J4 W 11:34 hello 11:34 i guess I'm not playing, so 11:34 i guess it doesn't matter 11:34 hey 11:34 is your name Blade Fender or Bla Defender? 11:34 cus neither one makes sense 11:34 i just dont understand why riot is slow 11:34 it's a pun 11:34 Blade and Defender 11:34 Bladefender 11:34 no! 11:34 well 11:34 anyway 11:34 it must be one or the other! 11:35 maybe they're working hard 11:35 can i ask somethign? 11:35 or there's only few people who do things 11:35 and many who don't do things 11:35 regardless 11:35 it's off topic btw 11:35 e.e 11:35 dodido 11:35 fire away 11:35 please tell me the in game model is as good as the splash 11:35 http://i.4cdn.org/vg/1398208479591.jpg 11:36 is that pantheon? 11:36 apparently its the new skin 11:36 for pantheon? 11:37 it is pantheon 11:37 yep 11:37 epic, no? 11:37 it looks pretty good 11:37 night hunter rengar is cool too 11:37 but considering riot usually screws up the in game models 11:37 looking forward to liss' skin 11:37 im not really counting on this to look very good 11:37 lol 11:38 well 11:38 riot's profitting 11:38 nobody expects much 11:38 nothing to lose 11:38 just keep doing whta they're doing 11:39 they're good then 11:39 hold on a second 11:39 if thats pantheon 11:39 he.. 11:40 he doesnt even look like a solari worshipper like his people are?? 11:40 oh a skin sorry 11:40 but..why would they give him a new skin when his model is butt ugly? 11:40 :| 11:40 because it's a VU you pay for 11:40 just like udder 11:40 or rumble 11:41 or ezreal 11:41 at least they're buffing rumble so the people who bought the skin arent gonna cry too much 11:41 PFE is shit 11:41 or well, buffed him 11:41 since the moment it came out 11:41 Hello GUYS! I'm really excited about the next tanky support champion:Braum, the Heart of Freljord. I f you haven't seen this click this link: http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/node/14864 11:41 everyone is 11:41 i think everyone's seen already 11:42 that's why I said, "If you haven't seen it..." Common sense shaw 11:42 and im saying there's not much point in expecting anyone here to not know about it 11:42 there's too many people in here for the odds to be that we all missed it 11:43 okay, okay, so do I need to apologize? 11:43 not rly 11:43 im ready 11:43 my body is ready 11:43 what? 11:43 come forth braum plz 11:43 i didn't see it 11:43 :o 11:43 hahahha 11:43 Braum is bad and wut should feel bad. 11:43 :3 11:43 YOUR BAD 11:43 counterpoint 11:43 YES 11:43 MY BAD 11:43 manliest of all: Braum! 11:43 wait 11:43 wat 11:43 that came out wrong 11:44 why did you wake up today shaw 11:44 ¬_¬ 11:44 idk 11:44 welp 11:44 same reason i wake up every morning 11:44 gonna 11:44 go 11:44 do 11:44 thing 11:44 pbe patched 11:45 do the harlem shake! 11:45 11:45 time to get to work 11:45 * Shaw Fujikawa cracks his knuckles. 11:45 will my old pbe account work now? 11:46 or are they still doing that application thing 11:46 Moustache Team: Braum(Supp), Draven(ADR), Gragas(mid), Gangplank(Solo Top), Brolaf (Jungler) 11:47 no 11:47 sultan trynd jungle 11:47 brolaf 11:47 also have corki mid 11:47 doesnt have a moustache? 11:48 beardstache i think 11:48 hahahha 11:48 beardstaches are lame 11:48 true men only need mustaches 11:48 moustaches, lamer 11:48 get out of here gragas 11:48 we dont need him 11:48 we need him 11:49 no we dont 11:49 then who takes his place? 11:49 corki 11:49 Eyyy 11:49 obs 11:50 hi 11:50 hai 11:50 interesting 11:50 you know guys, taric should be better when he was a girl than to be a man-looking gay 11:50 riot went with a different naming scheme for braum's audio 11:51 like 11:51 an bikini-using maidman using shields and all? :P 11:51 nah, let taric be gay 11:51 Taric should be more epic when he was a strong girl holding heavy hammer and shield! 11:51 let him be gay 11:51 why? 11:52 because games need somenome that looks gay 11:52 why not 11:52 so when can laugh at it's face 11:52 and say "Somenome X Somenome" 11:52 so that there will be a diversity of gender in LoL? If you want this diversity, who is a lesbian? 11:52 vi 11:52 ow 11:52 poppy? 11:53 maybe? 11:53 there's a site i check up all the lol news 11:53 and we have like 11:53 aroleplay 11:53 a roleplay* 11:53 link the site pls 11:53 we say #PoppyHavePens 11:53 hahahha 11:53 give link 11:53 ohh, don't think you would like...or understand 2014 04 22